


Mors deorum (Propter filios suos)

by SophiaAlexisRin



Series: Iterum enim eos vivere: et quod mutatum prophetiae. Sileo... [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Big sad Astrals, But also no, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Have fun??, Oracles, Solenhiem knew alot more then Lucis, This was sitting around for a while cause I was sad so...., not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: parentes deflentdeorum lugentesnon intellegunt homines eorum(This is stand-alone but links with the main story so???? It isn't like major just i liked it)
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Ifrit, Gladiolus Amicitia & Titan, Ignis Scientia & Ramuh, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Shiva (Final Fantasy XV), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Baphomet, Prompto Argentum & Leviathan
Series: Iterum enim eos vivere: et quod mutatum prophetiae. Sileo... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573567
Kudos: 4





	Mors deorum (Propter filios suos)

"My little wave," she crooned, metallic voice grinding on deaf ears and rising as bubbles to the surface in silence, she watched, dreaming... Sleeping through his birth. Her oracle, with shock blond hair and purple eyes, subjected to hate and torment and death before he could speak, her mirror and truth of the world. The Goddess of the Sea was indifferent, the Goddess of Emotion was haunted. Powerless to stop the death and destruction the befell her child. Watched as hunger killed him again and again, but her power kept him breathing through the agony of the life before him, watched as he handled a gun with ease and power, even while he could not talk. Her Oracle would never see the ocean or meet her truly because of the rule of the humans and the destruction of these gods. So sleeping she cried, awake she raged, when it was not her oracle who awakened her but Shiva's Snow. She howled as her child could not understand or realise it was him she was calling for. He should have been raised like the hundreds before him, dressed in garlands of flowers and seawater silks, never meant to hold any weapon or hands forced to kill. He should have danced along the beachsides and laughed with her, he should have been taught the life lessons of the sea. Married and lived happily in his home by the tide mother. Her sorrow turned to anger, anger to rage. She screamed for him and he could not understand. Her star. Snuffed out and destroyed before she could even meet him.  
  
So Leviathan cried out in an old forgotten language which sounded like gears grinding themselves to dust and Prompto winced and pretended it didn't make sense in his ears, that her crooning cries for her Oracle were not like the calls in his dreams of the Ocean.  
  
Ramuh was the god of the storm, dangerous and smart, he was the most like the humans the Astrals enjoyed to control and manipulate. So he never slept, just watched his oracle grow. His Oracle was lucky truly he would never know he was forced into his position due to an astral. Nor would he ever realise that his knowledge came from an Astral. Rahum laughed to himself sometimes, many of the humans worshipped only one facet of the Astrals faces. He was the god of the storm but also the god of knowledge. His Oracle grew finely but not like the ones of the past. He was not given free rein to explore the world with food given freely and his movements easily seen by his patron, but at least his ward was never subjected to death and destruction. Still... Nightmares and dreams, prophetic made his oracle call out in the night, screaming for people who hadn't been born and crying over deaths he would see many years later. Ramuh did not weep, it would solve nothing but he did grieve. His little story-reader, quietened by the disbelief of the people.

Ignis sighed, the words of nonsense that had been pouring into his head non-stop since the storm began giving him a headache. He hoped he wasn't going insane as some of them began to make sense, ancient Lucian and the old languages of Solinheim crying out so that they would never be lost. He wiped the rain from his glasses and ran on. Behind but only a fraction.   
  
  
"Oracle," grinding teeth and stone... His thoughts muddled away. Weight to heavy to think truly. To think of shields and warriors sworn to protect but not quite being their only job, to converse with him. His children were given form. Family lines... He remained confused. He knew he was corrupted and didn't dare try to fight against it. Titan was his name... Created from the earth to carry the greatest burden, the star scourge until there was a suitable host. He was also an astral, the astral of survival, of hunting and nature. He knew his oracle was protecting many of the others. Had grown up unaware, the first of his to never know because of his corruption. His little warrior alone, untrained because of his task.  
  
Gladio pretended like he didn't have a headache, like the cries of Titan weren't perfectly shaped in his head, he had never dreamed, but his thoughts had never been so far from his sister and the situation, each grinding, harrowing cry of a dying god killed by them and the weight of the meteor. He suddenly felt very alone.   
  
Shiva knew she was lucky, her Oracle was alive, and raised to follow. Draped in the white of her people, icy cold and perfect. But her Oracle had a fate worse than death ahead of her, she would fall at the Tidemothers rage and never die, trapped on the altar for so long that she would become a spirit haunting. Forgotten just like her beloved. Luna would die, and Shiva decided, long before Luna was born, that she would join her Oracle. Her body had burned brilliantly in Nifelheim and she had laughed at there plight. She was no longer the god you came for mercy or justice. She was cold. Her snowflake would die and she could not stop it. The other astral could protect and save she would watch helplessly at her child's death, and she would join her.  
  
Luna knew Gentiana was strange, that she hid things from Luna. It scared her in ways she couldn't imagine. Shiva and Gentiana were the same. Shiva hid things from her, words whispered into her hairline, forgotten when Luna awoke. She knew she was heading towards something Gentina didn't like but would not change and it confused her, what could a god not affect? What did she have to fear?  
  
Noctis was a king. Baphomet did not like this. His Oracle was forged in battle not born into a birthright, his oracle was injured and cared for like a child, his birth magic forced back into his body through potions that had less affect. He had trapped himself in his crystal and he had failed, his Oracle would die. He was the God of War, or Weapons and Bloodshed. But he was also the god of Childhood and Growth. So to see his ward hurt split him oddly down the centre a fracture in the glass of his prison. His oracle brought up surrounded by death, but not active in it. His Oracle shouldn't have to take on the burdens of the others but no words would reach the from his prison. His downfall staring up at him.  
  
Noctis wept, dreamed and died a million times, for every star in the sky. He watched every war and every life taken. He grew older and died with every person on Eos. He didn't understand when he was five and he didn't understand now, for every war future and past came to him while he was in the crystal and he understood. Why this had happened and why this would kill him and he accepted and let himself go.   
  
Ifrit had two oracles to dance for him. He renounced them both. Ardyn the murderer and Starscourge gave life, a tragedy gave form from the other Astrals and Ifrit raged... The other a daughter, immortal like her father. Walking the earth for millennia who would pray to him for guidance and get no reply, she grew older and tired. Would not walk by mountains for fear Ifrit would kill her. He cared but... She was due to die and he could not feel that pain again from some human he cared for dearly. She had been full of light once now she was twisted and tired and dying. Ifrit was glad, at least she would die surrounded and he would follow her, he was done playing the games of the astral and wanted to rest...  
  
  
Rhea was alone, Ardyn had abandoned her and she walked the wilderness alone, she prayed to frit, her god, the one that had sworn to protect her for as long as she lived, and was never given a reply, so she cried. She was born to be his prophet, what use was she if she would never fulfil that role? So she walked through many lives, walked into prophecy and pain, brought death with her like an omen, Deamon queen. She never saw Ardyn she was alone. She began to understand that that was what she deserved, a broken Oracle, Ifrit had no use for the broken. So she collected broken things, MT failures, machinery, idols to Eos. She looked after a son and began to worship again. Surrounded by long-forgotten oracles she began to pray, they prayed together and the world didn't seem so dark.  
  
(Ardyn renounced his loyalty, to any Astral. He schemed and became an enemy, renounced his healing to be given the power to kill. He could kill them all and there was nothing they could do. He was going to Rage and kill them for what they had done and no false hope would save them)  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos or a Comment. I want to improve my writing and I can't do that without practice and constructive criticism. Thank you for reading XX


End file.
